


Coffee Battle

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Jack needs coffee.(double drabble)[Challenge: Story has to use the phrase  "This is the military. We always have more than we need."]





	Coffee Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Hello!  I thought something different than starting with a line. The sentence  
>  below needs to be worked in somewhere.  Doesn't matter where though. The beginning... the middle... or the end! Up to you!
> 
> ***This is the military. We always have more than we need.***
> 
> Good luck!  Hugs,
> 
> Lisa and Cheryl
> 
>  
> 
> Coffee Battle Author: Lady DWritten: 11-7-2008Word count: 200Season/ Ep: NoneSpoilers: NoneRating: Gen, Humor Summary: Jack needs coffee.  Disclaimer:  Borrowed only

"This is the military. We always have more than we need." 

"Apparently, not _always_." 

"Ah, come on Daniel… just one cup!" 

"Nope." 

"The shipment was delayed due to that bad snowstorm and I really need a cup of coffee." 

"Jack, this has specifically been imported from Costa Rica.  Do you _know_ what you have to do to get this coffee imported from Costa Rica?   They grow it near volcanoes.  I fell in love with this flavor when I was last there.   They have no trains.  If you want it shipped, it's hauled by trucks over the mountain ranges to the airport.  In the whole country, they have only two airports that fly to the states.  I had to make a deal with a local rancher when I was down there to get it sent to the airport.   It took me over six months to get it through the import/export requirements and I intend to savor every sweet bit of goodness from it."  

"Fine, I'll let you know if I like it too.  See ya."  Jack bolted with his war prize. 

"WAIT!"  You STOLE that cup when I was talking.  Give it back, Jack!  No fair, I was in lecture mode!" 


End file.
